$\Huge{40}\div{10}={{?}}$
Answer: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ ${{13}}$ ${{14}}$ ${{15}}$ ${{16}}$ ${{17}}$ ${{18}}$ ${{19}}$ ${{20}}$ ${{21}}$ ${{22}}$ ${{23}}$ ${{24}}$ ${{25}}$ ${{26}}$ ${{27}}$ ${{28}}$ ${{29}}$ ${{30}}$ ${{31}}$ ${{32}}$ ${{33}}$ ${{34}}$ ${{35}}$ ${{36}}$ ${{37}}$ ${{38}}$ ${{39}}$ ${{40}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{40}\div{10}={4}$